A los 17
by CereziithaCamuii
Summary: cuantas cosas te pueden ocurrir a los 17... ¿lo has pensado? Drabbles SxS Romanticos y algunos tristes
1. Sola

_Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, y si me pertenecieran yo sería una de las grandes reinas del Shoujo, y como definitivamente yo no sé dibujar, pues obviamente son de las CLAMP…_

_**A los 17 años pueden pasar tantas cosas... cosas para las que un adolescente no esta listo...**_

_

* * *

_

Sentada sobre aquella cama solo podía dedicarse a abrazar fuertemente ese oso que aun guardaba de él… el oso que él le había regalado, estaba hecha bolita y sus ojos no dejaban de soltar lagrimas… podía escuchar que su padre la llamaba y le pedía que abriera la puerta, pero no quería hacerlo, había intentado mantener las apariencias frente a sus amigos, frente a su familia, y había logrado hacerlo, pero ahora estaba pagando eso… y es que aun no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, no podía dejar de extrañar su imagen, el tacto de su piel, su cabello al enredarse en sus dedos… y ya no sentiría mas sus labios… quería verlo y no podía, ella sabía eso bastante bien, pero que iba a hacer… la vida se había acabado para el… y aun así ella esperaba que su celular sonara por una llamada suya, pero eso no ocurriría, ya todo se había acabado, aun podía leer todas las cartas, ver todas las fotos escuchar y ver aquellas grabaciones, pero el ya no volvería…

Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer en cuanto logro escuchar los primeros acordes de esa canción, y recordó como le susurraba aquellas frases al oído…  
un sollozo escapo de sus labios, probablemente ya no soportaría mas llorar en silencio, y es que ya no lo sentía junto a ella…

_-¿por qué?...-_ salió un sollozo tras otro…-_no quiero…-_

"I love you till the end" las lágrimas salían por si solas "why don't you just take me where I've never been before" Sabia que no podría vivir sin él, que no soportaba la sola idea de no volver a verlo nunca más, no podía vivir sin él…

_-Syaoran…- _ y otro sollozo salió de sus labios mientras apretaba un poco más el abrazo al peluche… _-te extraño tanto…-_

Con dolor recordó el funeral, como había estado tan callada, tan inmóvil, solo dejando caer lágrimas, no se sentía bien para moverse, no se sentía bien para nada, solo hasta que vio como bajaban la caja e intentaban cubrirla con tierra, y comenzó a gritar, no podían estar enterrando a su persona más importante… no quería, no soportaba ver más…

Y luego despertó en su habitación, parecía que todo eso había sido un sueño, pero al verse al espejo y notar las marcas de lagrimas, y la ropa que había usado en aquel funeral, no pudo evitar correr al baño luego de sentir una arcada de bilis, no podía creer lo que ocurría…

Habían pasado exactamente tres semanas de eso, y ella había aprendido a disimular aquel dolor que la mataba, pero había ocurrido algo, y no lo soportaba, después de todo tener 17 años es aun ser una persona muy inmadura.

Se sobo el vientre y sintió un escalofrío causado por el miedo recorrerle la espalda, realmente no sabía qué hacer… Se sobo un poco mas y recordó su visita al doctor y sonrío levemente al menos ya no estaría sola…

* * *

_Pues bien aquí yo trayéndoles una nueva historia, y si, ya se hace a penas unos dias que termine "Mi dilema", pero creanme que esto es algo que tanto ustedes como yo nos merecíamos, y es que la __inspiración no llega a mi tan facil y a tal grado! solo cuando estoy sola y deprimida llega asi... jeje... y pues mi novio se fue a Europa asi que yo estoy solita... y deprimida... ((créanme que lloro solo de recordarlo)), y Gackt no me quita la tristeza, ni Miyavi... ninguno... ahh... por eso salio esto! haha!_

_en fin... son una serie de Drabbles, son todos tragicos como probablemente lo notaron aqui, asi que disfrutenlos mientras duren!_

_y dejenme reviews! _

_los amo!_

_Hana-chan_


	2. Adios

_Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, y si me pertenecieran yo sería una de las grandes reinas del Shoujo, y como definitivamente yo no sé dibujar, pues obviamente son de las CLAMP…_

_**Hay cosas para las que los adolescentes no están listos**_

_**

* * *

**_

Los días pasaban lentos y su ausencia se notaba bastante, nadie quería aceptarlo, pero aquella flor ya no estaba ahí, ya no los llenaba con sus risas, ya no los hacia reír con sus berrinches… simplemente ya no estaba…

Los había abandonado.

Había ido a estudiar a un país lejano, las malas lenguas decían que había encontrado a un millonario y se había casado con él, pero ¿qué chica de 17 años lo habría hecho?.

Por su cuenta Syaoran ya no sabía que podía creer, hacia tres años que su vida era terriblemente confusa, y la de quien no lo seria, y todo había comenzado con una promesa…

"_te juro que volveré, y estaremos juntos"_

Y la espera no podía parecerle más larga de lo que ya era realmente, y le dolía, claro que le dolía.

¿A quién no le dolería?

Los días se habían convertido en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años, y ya habían pasado 3 años… ¿Qué habría pasado?

Los estudios de aquella flor se suponía y terminarían ese año, pero no habían tenido hasta el momento noticias de ella, ni por sus amigos ni por su familia y no se entendía nada se entendía…

¿Es posible vivir sin el aire?...

La respuesta es simple: NO, no es posible.

Regreso a su casa como todos los días, y vio a una persona sentada fuera de su casa… una persona desconocida.

Tenía el cabello largo y castaño, al acercarse a ella noto sus ojos verdes, y su piel bronceada, y lo supo era la persona a la que había estado esperando llevaba un pequeño sombrero, y le sonreía con felicidad…

Corrió hacia ella con una cara de felicidad, pero al acercarse ella retrocedió…

_-Solo venia a despedirme…-_

_-¿Qué?...-_

_-¿Sabes?, hace tres días fui a una fiesta, y resulta que aun soy , (o era) bastante torpe, jamás entendí lo que esos sujetos querían…-_

_-No te entiendo Sakura…-_

_-No hay nada que entender, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré, este donde este…- _

Quiso preguntar que ocurría, pero los suaves labios de Sakura estaban sobre los suyos… "despidiéndose" de él…

Abrió los ojos asustado y parpadeo un par de veces para hacer que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, y tomo el papel que tenía entre sus brazos, la carta que le habían mandado para informarle "eso"…

Se puso una camisa negra y sonrió, ella se había despedido de él… ahora era su turno de despedirse de ella…

_**

* * *

**_

_Bien! Estoy enojada, que digo enojada… estoy encabronadísima!... y me vale madres lo que me digan…_

_Queridos Bad fic? (lo que sea!)…_

_Quiero aclarar algo… "Sueños" no tiene ninguna Lirica de canción! "mi dilema" es mi orgullo así que me vale lo que le critiquen… _

_Y una aclaración más: ¿Saben lo que es una afición? U ocupan que les explique._

_Pues yo creo que lo saben, y creo que también saben que yo no soy una escritora profesional, y también deben saber que no soy perfecta…_

_Ahh… y deberían saber que seguramente prefieren que escriba de la manera que lo he hecho hasta ahorita a que escriba:_

_Dee estha __maneera__, qee es dee la manera qqe acosthumbro escriibiir cuando no se thratha de:_

_Mis preciados Fics!..._

_En fin, les pido que se den a la tarea de buscar una canción que tenga esa letra y si la encuentran me avisan porque me parece extraño que exista, ya que yo conocí esa frase como eso, una frase._

_Gracias por darme importancia, pero Soy aficionada y no sé escribir bien, comencé a subir fics por que a mis amigas les gusto lo que yo escribo y honestamente me siento orgullosa de lo que he logrado._

_Ojala que les guste el capitulo!_

_Hanako loveless._


	3. inalcanzable

_Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, y si me pertenecieran yo sería una de las grandes reinas del Shoujo, y como definitivamente yo no sé dibujar, pues obviamente son de las CLAMP…_

_**Nadie está preparado para los altibajos a los 17…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Inalcanzable…

Sentada frente al ordenador pensando en lo inalcanzable que él era para ella, un artista, un gran artista, y aunque hubiera sido su vecino por muchos años seguía siendo inalcanzable, y es que… él podía tener a quien se le pegara la gana podía simplemente decir_ "yo quiero a esa chica" _y la chica ya estaba a su lado.

Definitivamente para ella era inalcanzable, aun se preguntaba por qué la había rechazado aquella vez cuando aun no alcanzaba tal fama en ese entonces ella tenía quince años y el dieciocho:

Había ido a su casa a pedir algunas cosas que su padre había pedido, y justo cuando lo había tenido en frente no había podido evitarlo y le había dicho lo que llevaba guardando desde hacía años:_ "¡realmente me gustas!"_ … y él la había volteado a ver sorprendido y había sonreído levemente… _"perdón Sakura_"… la había rechazado, después de que ella por primera vez se había atrevido a declararse… justamente "él" la había rechazado… rotundamente… y de eso hacían solo 2 años.

Encontró su buscador preferido y se descubrió en la última foto que se había tomado con él como fondo… tenía que demandar a su madre por hacer esas cosas, y a la compañía del buscador por permitir los fondos para este.

Tecleo para encontrar el sitio de aquel cantante, y comenzó una canción… _"para mi mejor amiga"_ había dicho el en uno de sus primeros conciertos… y obvio era que ella era "la amiga"… todas las chicas la habían volteado a ver con ganas de matarla cuando el chico de ojos ámbar le ofreció la mano para subir al escenario con él, ella había aceptado, y había llorado al escuchar que él la consideraba como su hermana…

El en ese entonces había pensado que las lágrimas eran de felicidad, y la había abrazado causando así mas lagrimas de su parte…

Estaba dispuesta a levantarse cuando leyó una noticia que la dejo pasmada,_ "El cantautor Syaoran Li contraerá matrimonio con la mo…"_

Soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, y se levanto de su silla, dispuesta a dejarlo.

Después de todo aunque Syaoran no hubiera alcanzado el estrellato nunca hubiera podido ser para ella…

Tres años eran mucha diferencia aun para que alguien como su mejor amigo se fijara en ella, después de todo aun era una niña de diecisiete años, bastante pequeña para alguien de veinte como el…

Escucho el teléfono sonar y se levanto apresurada…

-¿_Hola?-_

_-hola, ¿Sakura eres tú?- _al momento de escuchar su vos se había quedado muda, y unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos, pero intento recomponerse al notar que el chico del otro lado de la línea volvía a hacer la misma pregunta…

_-Si perdón, es que me sorprendió tu llamada, hace meses desde la última vez que nos llamaste…-_

_-Perdón por eso, enserio perdón es que con todo lo de las giras… en fin, ¿me podrías pasar a Fujitaka?-_

_-Sí, claro.-_

_-gracias Sakura.-_

Hizo caso al pedido y llevo el teléfono a su padre que se alegro evidentemente al saber quien los llamaba… "_probablemente va a hablarme de esa boda…" _ había dicho con una sonrisa y es que conocían a Syaoran desde pequeño por ser su vecino.

Después de entregar el teléfono salió de la habitación y regreso a su cuarto, no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y lloro, como hacía años que realmente no lloraba, y es que le hacía falta desahogarse, lo había evitado por mucho tiempo pero ya no podría mas, había aguantado demasiado tiempo como para solo soltar unas lagrimas y ya…

_-¡Sakura!... Syaoran viene para acá, arréglate por favor-_

Salto de la cama de una manera que habría sido bastante cómica si no fuera por su aparente mal estado, y se quedo helada un momento, para después correr al baño…

Paso una hora y Sakura ya estaba bañada, vestida y maquillada, había evitado arreglarse mucho, ya que no quería verse desesperada por lucir bien, pero había quedado bastante hermosa, por lo menos a su gusto…

Y el timbre sonó, escucho como su padre abría la puerta, y saludaba a Syaoran, y bajo lentamente para encontrarse a Syaoran y a su padre con una hermosa mujer a su lado, el volteo a verla y sonrió de lado.

_-Sakura se ha vuelto toda una mujer en este tiempo…-_

Las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez… pero no pudo hacer o decir nada al notar la mirada del castaño que la observaba de arriba abajo una y otra vez…

_-Syaoran ¿no me vas a presentar?...-_

La vos de la chica que a lo mucho seria un año mayor que ella la hizo salir completamente de su ensoñación y voltear a verla, cabello largo y negro, ojos de un café que fácilmente podría confundirse con rubí, entendía por qué estaba con Syaoran, era perfecta…

_-sí, claro… Fujitaka, Sakura… ella es Meiling, mi prima. Meiling tu ya escuchaste sus nombres…-_

Se sorprendió más de la descortesía que Syaoran mostro hacia ella que el hecho de que fuera su prima.

_-pero si tu dijiste que ella era la chica de los rumores…- _intento ignorar la plática de su padre con Syaoran…

_-dije eso, pero jamás dije que aquellos rumores fueran ciertos…-_

Se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia su cuarto, no había dicho nada, simplemente se había largado del lugar, estaba molesta con ella misma por haber creído aquellos rumores, y aun más molesta por el hecho de haber llorado tanto…

Se sentó en su cama y estuvo en silencio por minutos que para ella fueron horas hasta que escucho como tocaban la puerta…

_-¿puedo pasar?, Sakura…-_

No movió ni un musculo, quería decirle que no pasara, pero se sintió débil ante la vos de aquel castaño…

_-pa…pasa…-_

Lo vio abrir la puerta y entrar con cautela, para después sentarse a un lado de ella en la cama…

_-este lugar no ha cambiado nada…-_

_-el que ha cambiado has sido tú, Syaoran…-_

El mencionado volteo a verla sorprendido…

_-¿¡Qué?-_

_-has cambiado tanto, que ya ni puedo reconocerte…-_

_-Sakura tu también has cambiado, antes no eras tan cortante…-_

_-¿ya no soy tu pequeña mejor amiga Syaoran?...-_

_-no, ya no lo eres Sakura… has cambiado demasiado para ser considerada pequeña… ahora eres una mujer, una hermosa…-_

_-ya no sigas…- _oculto su rostro mientras sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a hacerle escocer los ojos…

-_solo te digo la verdad… en fin… la razón por la que vine realmente era verte una vez más…-_

_-¿ehh?...- _no entendía, parecía como si el intentara despedirse definitivamente…

_-Sakura… me voy de Japón… tengo que abrir fronteras…-_

_-¡hoeeee!- _ el grito de la chica hizo que el castaño brincara un poco en su lugar haciéndola sonrojar fuertemente…

_-no, quiero decir, ¡no te vayas!, ¿que se supone que voy a hacer yo si tú te vas?...-_

_-amm… seguir con tu vida supongo…-_

_-Syaoran no seas así…. Tú sabes que yo, que yo a ti…- _ se sonrojo aun mas, sintiéndose un poco mareada por el calor en su rostro, pero lo vio sonreír y asentir.

_-continua por favor, dime lo que quieres decir, solo dilo…- _ el chico sonrió con gentileza y se acerco un poco más a ella…

_-tú sabes que yo te a…a…amm…oooo…- _una risa se escucho por toda la habitación y la chica volteo con lagrimas en sus ojos a comprobar que quien estaba riendo era su acompañante e hizo un puchero…

_-sabes, no es bueno burlarse de los sentimientos de las personas…-_

_-Sakura, yo no me burlo de tus sentimientos, yo rio de felicidad, ya eres casi adulta, falta poco para que cumplas 18 años… ¿quieres estar conmigo para siempre?...-_

_-¿ahh?...-_

Se quedo estática, pensando en las palabras que acababa de escuchar, repasándolas… pensando en que alucinógeno había probado en los últimos días, llegando a la conclusión de que habían sido cero, y movió lentamente su brazo para tomar un poco de piel entre sus dedos y apretarla con fuerza, tenía que ser un sueño ¿no?

_-¡Sakura no hagas eso!- _ sintió un tirón de su mano y luego como su cara quedaba pegada a algo duro y suave al mismo tiempo, con un calor y aroma agradables, y sonrió, estaba contra el pecho de Syaoran.

_-¿Entonces no estoy soñando?...-_

_-no tonta, no estás soñando, ni te drogaste, ni yo me drogue o equivoque de persona…-_

_-pero y ¿Meiling que hace aquí?...-_

Syaoran volteo al techo y paso una mano por su cabello, haciendo que Sakura quedara embobada observándolo…

_-le gusta andar de chaperona, y quería conocerte…-_

Al escuchal las palabras de el muchacho sonrio y se abraso mas a el…

_-entonces ¿me quieres?...-_

_-para siempre Sakura, te amo.-_

_**

* * *

**_

_Bien… esto es una disculpa por la bazofia de capitulo anterior… espero que gusten de ella… y que la lean bien ok?_

_Ahh… odio todos los problemas con los tipos de Bad fics es que no soporto que criticaran mis cosas como si yo fuera profesional…_

_Pero en fin…_

_Creo que este no es drabble mas bien es un oneshot, pero tenía que subirlo aquí porque lo escribi para este lugar! _

_Por eso aquí va! xD_

_En fin espero que les haya gustado!_

_Hanako-loveless_


	4. Imposible

_Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, y si me pertenecieran yo sería una de las grandes reinas del Shôjo, y como definitivamente yo no sé dibujar, pues obviamente son de las CLAMP…_

_

* * *

_

Me sentía idiota, idiota y desesperada… y es que lo quería conocer, más que a nada en este mundo, el simplemente era, es y será mi sueño un sueño realmente inalcanzable, soñaba con él, pensaba en él y sonreía solo al escuchar su vos… al ver sus fotos, me había enamorado de un imposible solo por leer acerca de él, por querer conocer cada detalle de su vida, por ser simplemente una idiota…

Y, es que solo una idiota se enamora de un imposible, solo una idiota se enamora de un hombre solo por ver sus fotos, y escuchar su música… por ver sus videos… solo una idiota con un novio ejemplar se enamora de un cantante…

Y esa idiota tenía un nombre y era justamente el mío…Sakura Kinomoto…solo yo podía ser la idiota más grande del mundo por ver fotografías y videos, por escuchar su música…

Y lo peor era estar dispuesta hasta a echar a perder una relación de casi dos años con la mejor persona del mundo, y todo por la jodida culpa de mi sueño imposible, con el que ya me había casado en sueños, con el que había tenido un hijo en sueños… ¡Malditos sueños!

Pero mis sueños eran, son, y serán imposibles para siempre, porque es completamente imposible que una chica de 17 años se case con un hombre de 36 al que ni siquiera conoce en persona, por más que lo ame… simplemente hay cosas imposibles y es tiempo de que yo acepte que mi sueño es imposible, que realmente no va a ocurrir…

Syaoran Li jamás será para mí…

Y justamente es algo que tengo que comenzar a aceptar…

* * *

_Bien, pues no sé de donde salió eso, creo que tiene algo que ver con mi mas reciente trauma con Gackt… pero en fin no puedo hacer nada por ello, salió un drabble no?_

_En fin, a mi me gusta como quedo, por cierto el dato curioso del que me acabo de dar cuenta es que puse mi edad y la de Gackt… pero en fin, la edad de Sakura era lógica, ya que los drabbles coinciden en el titulo principal, "a los 17" jaja, y es que estas son cosas que a todo adolescente de 17 años les pueden ocurrir, porque pues bien estamos a punto de alcanzar las obligaciones que los 18 traen consigo…_

_No es una alegría que he tenido tanta inspiración en estos días?_

_Pues ni se emocionen porque mi novio regresa pronto y con eso mi inspiración se va al tiempo que regresa mi alegría… jaja, pero no se preocupen, ya casi tengo listo para comenzar a publicar el Fic de "sueños" por cierto de ese fic… la parte final de los prólogos, esa de:_

_Last night I dreamt that somebody love me…  
No hope, no harm, just another false alarm…_

_Bien esa frase según investigue es del libro llamado Ghost Girl el cual les aseguro que no he leído pero leere! xD_

_En otros temas importantes… se acerca mi cumple, hehe… ya voy a cumplir mis ya tan mencionados 18! Y como la Sakura de mis fics crece a mi paso, pues preparence para una Sakura de 18 años… xD_

_Bye!_

_Hanako-loveless_


	5. Confucion

_Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, y si me pertenecieran yo sería una de las grandes reinas del Shôjo, y como definitivamente yo no sé dibujar, pues obviamente son de las CLAMP…_

_Aclaraciones:_

_La primera parte es narrada de parte de Sakura, y la segunda de Syaoran…_

_Las negritas es la traducción del dialogo…_

_**A los diecisiete es muy fácil confundirse…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cerro el libro y quedo sentada sobre su cama, se levanto, apago la luz y volvió a meterse entre las cobijas se hizo bolita y descubrió que no podía pensar con bastante claridad, y todo por su culpa, por la jodida culpa de un maldito castaño de ojos ámbar…

-_doshite daremo inai kono heya de…__**¿Por qué en esta habitación vacia…-**_

Recordó la mirada que él le había regalado aquella misma mañana, la manera en que la había humillado, rompiendo así el ultimo trozo de su corazón…

_-namida ga koboreru n darou…__**las lagrimas se están desbordando…-**_

Y no lo soportaba la había hecho enfurecer y lo había abofeteado, pero ¿quién era ella para hacerlo?… ¿quién era ella para enojarse? Si el solo había estado besándose con otra chica, como lo hacia todos los días… la única diferencia es que ella había sido la chica del día anterior, y la de la noche anterior…

Pero es que el había parecido amarla, cuando la había besado, cuando se había acercado a ella diciéndole tímidamente que era muy linda…

También parecía amarla cuando la había acorralado contra una pared y había aspirado su aroma con fuerza… _"me vuelves loco" _había susurrado él con su frente pegada a la de ella…

Cuando la había conducido hasta su departamento, y la había seducido…

Y cuando había tocado sus pechos…

Cuando la había acariciado en lugares aun no explorados por nadie… ni por ella…

_-oshiete…__**dimelo…-**_

Cuando la había hecho mujer por primera vez…

Porque ella era virgen…

Hasta que el había llegado y la había hecho suya…

**…¨¨…¨¨…¨¨…¨¨…¨¨…¨¨…¨¨…¨¨…¨¨…¨¨…¨¨…¨¨…**

_Estaba enojado y todo por culpa de "ella" la estúpida castaña de ojos verdes que lo tenía loco…  
y que era una celosa…_

_Y es que el no había besado a Meiling, el estaba enamorado de Sakura y había decidido dejar todo por ella y aun mas al haberle quitado la virginidad la noche anterior…_

_Pero Meiling llego y arruino todo… _

_Y ahora se sentía como una mierda…_

_Era una mierda…_

-doshite daremo inai kono heya de…**¿Por qué en esta habitación vacia…-**

_Se sorprendió a si mismo cantando aquella canción que había escuchado de Sakura pero que podía hacer la tenia tatuada a fuego en el corazón…_

_Sintió algo deslizarse por sus mejillas pero no se sorprendió tanto al notar que estaba llorando, solo era algo que no estaba dispuesto a mostrar en público, pero estando en su cuarto era diferente, ahí podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana…_

-karada ga furueru n darou…** mi cuerpo esta temblando?...-**

_Evito soltar sollozos porque no podía permitirse ser tan débil, pero realmente se sentía débil…_

_Porque la había perdido…_

-oshiete…** dimelo…-**

**

* * *

**

_Terminee! En fin este drabble no tiene explicación alguna, bueno si una, ME DEPRIMI!_

_Que novedad!_

_Si, si… da igual siempre me deprimo así cuando cierta persona no me pela…_

_La canción se llama "kono daremo inai heya de" de GACKT… pero aviso que no es un song fic… solo me gusto para que la cantaran un poquito…_

_Bye!_


	6. Soñar

_Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, y si me pertenecieran yo sería una de las grandes reinas del Shoujo, y como definitivamente yo no sé dibujar, pues obviamente son de las CLAMP…_

_

* * *

_

_Los sueños son engañosos a los 17…_

_Una chica de ojos verdes buscaba entre sus libretas, al levantarse llevaba en manos una pequeña y rosada, un diario seguramente, se sentó sobre la cama y con pluma en mano comenzó a escribir…_

_¨¨…¨¨…¨¨…¨¨…¨¨…¨¨…¨¨…¨¨_

Los sueños pueden ser horribles, pero también pueden ser hermosos…

Cuando cerré los ojos estaba en una habitación de hotel, estaba con mi novio Eriol y mi mejor amiga Tomoyo, yo me iba a quedar en el hotel así que ellos se estaban despidiendo, recuerdo que me negué a despedirme de Eriol con un beso en la boca, no sé por qué lo hice…

Al poco tiempo de que ellos se fueran tocaron a la puerta y luego entro él, la persona a quien yo esperaba, la razón de mi rechazo hacia Eriol… Vestía de negro con gris, el cabello le tapaba un poco la cara, pero yo lo pude reconocer a la perfección…

Era Syaoran Li.

Paso con una sonrisa a la habitación y me saludo… yo no lo entendí a la primera, pero cuando el me pidió recoger algo en otra habitación y yo asentí torpemente, entre en razón:

Yo estaba en la misma habitación que Syaoran Li, el bello Syaoran Li, con "yo lo puedo todo Li" (como me gustaba llamarle por sus excesos), con el Gran Cantautor Syaoran Li.

Y regrese desde la puerta y lo abrace, como nunca antes he abrazado a nadie, lo vi mover los labios y escuche su vos como si fuera una de sus canciones:

_-"estaba esperando por eso"-_

Y salí corriendo después de todo tenía que ir a otra habitación por un encargo del señor Li.

En la otra habitación de la cual honestamente no recuerdo el numero, (bah, tampoco recuerdo el de mi habitación) encontré en la cama un collar negro y otra cosa, de la cual no recuerdo ni la forma ni tamaño.

Y regrese a la habitación donde Syaoran me esperaba con ambas cosas en mano.

Y se los entregue, creo que me dio algo a mí, pero no recuerdo con claridad, es más si escribo esto es solo por lo hermoso que me pareció, porque me pareció uno de esos sueños que por lo menos se tienen que hacer realidad en una milésima parte, y mi parte en el asunto es conocer a Syaoran Li, y tomarme una foto con el…

Al regresar lo abrace, y le pedí una foto, bueno no se la pedí, no precisamente, más bien saque mi celular y apunte la cámara hacia nosotros abrazados, y lo bese en la mejilla, y tome una foto, luego voltee al frente y tome otra…

Desde ahí mi sueño se vuelve borroso, (¡aun más!) y solo recuerdo algunos pedazos, como Syaoran dormido y yo acariciando su mejilla, o yo escuchando hablar a Syaoran en otros idiomas…

Y al final yo pidiéndole a Syaoran que cantara para mi…

Sakura!.

_¨¨…¨¨…¨¨…¨¨…¨¨…¨¨…¨¨…¨¨_

_La chica soltó la pluma y se tiro hacia atrás sobre la cama, sus ojos verdes brillaban soñadores, y una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, estaba dispuesta a todo por conocer a ese hombre, que a pesar de ser mucho mayor que ella era su hombre ideal… no le importaba tener que dejar todo por conocerlo, no le importaba nada, solo quería conocerlo…_

_

* * *

_

_Pues bien este es el ultimo drabble, del cual estoy orgullosa, solo espero que la escritura de la parte del diario suene a lo que escribiría una chica de 17..._

_la novedad... YA TENGO 18! soy legal!..._

_pues bien ocupo opiniones de un asuntito, una amiga y yo, Humi-chan, otra escritora de Fanfiction con la cual estoy escribiendo un Fic, bastante bueno he de decir... haha, bueno ella y yo, mas yo que ella, ahh en fin quiero hacer una adaptación del Libro Pd. Te amo de Cecelia Ahern, el punto es que siento que necesito apoyo de las lectoras para hacerlo, ya que no estoy familiarizada con adaptaciones, ademas que no estoy segura si esta prohibido el asunto, el punto es que yo he visto muchos libros adaptados, y me muero de ganas de hacerlo, pero necesito su autorización... ¿que dicen?, ¿aceptan leerlo?_

_Bueno eso es todo... y tambien... Ya voy a la mitad de "sueños" asi que esperen pronto actualizacion de ese Fic..!_

_Hanako-loveless_


End file.
